What Socks Caused
by Mysticlee333
Summary: Basically this is what happens when Oikawa's gay shows, Iwaizumi's OCD becomes apparent and Muttsun and Makki grow bored and seek for some entertainment.


"What the hell Shittykawa?" Iwaizumi shouted taking note of Oikawa's current appearance. Usually he wouldn't really care, but this was going way too far in his mind.

That morning, Oikawa told his friend he'd be a bit late to practice. At first Iwaizumi didn't care since it was Oikawa, but then he'd walked into the room in his gym clothes. It all seemed fine and reasonable, until you looked at his feet. There, on his feet, clear to see even with the shoes, was two very odd socks.

"They're my lucky alien socks," Oikawa announced proudly with his hands on his hips. The room was silent as they all looked at the odd pair on the boys feet. Honestly if it wasn't for Iwaizumi and his sharp eyes, no one would have noticed since they ended just over the top of his ankles.

On the left was a light grey that appeared over his shoes. You could distinctively see the colourful stripes disappearing out of sight. On the other foot was a dark grey sock. This one seemed almost normal, until you noticed the white outline of some unknown pattern.

"Couldn't you have at least put on a pair?" Iwaizumi asked pinching the bridge of his nose. It was then everyone knew that there would be no arguing.

Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest, shifted his weight onto one leg, bent his other knee in an almost womanly manner and lifted a single eyebrow. "Iwa-chan, we both know my mother would never let me leave the house without a pair of socks on," he stated in an all knowingly tone. "You can imagine her reaction when she found out that these were an actual pair and I'd be wearing them, but she couldn't say otherwise. Not today," Oikawa grinned giving off a shrug before walking over to begin practice.

The second the five minute break was called, all anyone felt was regret. Nothing good was coming out of today. That one fact was apparent at the words Muttsun yelled out while Makki grabbed out his phone.

"Oikawa! Wanna pose for he camera?"

It was that exact reason as to why Oikawa was seated on a bench, no shoes, posing as Makki took pictures of their captain in his rainbow alien socks. The light grey sock had the face of an alien on the top of the foot and words written underneath it that read 'Spaced out' in all caps. The other had white outlines of UFOs with beams of rainbows coming out of the bottom.

Even with the strange socks on, Oikawa looked right at home with them on. It was like he was exactly the same and the stupidity hadn't gotten to him long ago. Through all of this Iwaizumi just stood there and watched.

It wasn't long before these two photographers got an idea. They looked at each other and smirked.

"How about we get one without the socks and ask your fans to spot the difference?" Makki called over to the captain. Oikawa paused to think about the idea before nodding. He liked the idea and proceeded to take off the socks.

The thing is, and Oikawa should know this by now, but there's always a bigger plan in play with Makki and Muttsun. Always. It just happened that Oikawa had forgotten this up until Makki had taken the picture and Oikawa went back to grab his socks from his bag.

"Where are my socks!?" Oikawa yelled frantically looking through his things. It didn't matter how much he looked, he wasn't going to find them. Not there anyway.

Even Iwaizumi went over to help his friend look for the odd pair, but little did they know that the plan had worked. Over on the other side of the gym, Makki caught up with Muttsun who'd ran over there as Makki took that last picture, both grinning at each other. In Muttsun's hands was the pair of socks Oikawa had lost.

Makki managed to distract everyone as Muttsun took the socks out of Oikawa's bag and move to the other side of the gym. Now that they actually have the socks and have both Oikawa and Iwaizumi looking for them, they actually didn't know what to do with them. They just looked at each other, shrugged and sat down to watch as Iwaizumi yelled at Oikawa as he looked for the socks frantically.

At first, this scene alone entertained the two, but it didn't take long for them to grow bored. They'd gotten used to these two doing things like this long ago. Muttsun looked down at the socks, then to Makki. If his friend were looking, he'd see the lightbulb go off in Muttsun's brain.

It wasn't long before Makki felt something tap his cheek and gain his complete attention. Makki looked over to Muttsun's now sock covered hand as he used Oikawa's sock as a puppet. Seeing this, Makki grinned. Quickly, he grabbed the other sock, put it on his hand and copied Muttsun in the sock puppet game.

"So what now light grey?" Makki asked changing his voice to sound more like kurmit the frog and moving the mouth of the puppet along with the words.

"Why don't we have a bit of 'fun' dark grey?" Muttsun asked changing his voice into a higher pitch. It was almost as if he were trying to imitate miss piggy.

"What do you suggest my darling?" Makki continued. Needless to say that their little game had caught the attention of some members of the team. No one was willing to stop them since it actually was entertaining to watch and they were curious to see what these two were doing.

"Why don't we do a bit of live role play?" Muttsun suggested. "I'll be the amazing, gorgeous captain of Aobajohsai volleyball team," he announced. At this, Makki knew exactly where this was going.

"In that case I will be," he paused as if thinking and had the sock puppet look around the room for effect. "What about that vice captain guy with the amazing arms?" The two paused looking at each other and laughed.

The loud laughter caught Iwaizumi's attention from over near Oikawa. He easily spotted the socks and grew angry. Without telling Oikawa, he began to walk over.

Both Muttsun and Makki had calmed down, cleared their throats and turned the sock puppets towards each other. Without even discussing it, they'd continued.

"Iwa-chan," Muttsun whined in an almost perfect replication of Oikawa's voice. Makki had to try his hardest not to laugh at this. He knew his friend could do a very realistic Oikawa impression, but he'd never used it with such a serious face before.

"What do you want Shittykawa?" Makki shot out sounding almost exactly like Iwaizumi. Everyone was absolutely shocked by how well they could impersonate their captain and vice captain. Even Iwaizumi himself was so shocked that he had stopped in his tracks. Now these two caught his interest and he wanted to know what they were doing.

"I need love and affection," Muttsun continued to whine only making this seem like a realistic scene that could, or has happened before.

"Go away Oikawa," the sock groaned turning away from the sock that's meant to be Oikawa. "Why don't you get a girlfriend?" The sock bobbed up and down as it moved further away as if it were walking away only to have Muttsun's sock fall on top of it.

"I don't want a girlfriend though. I want you," the Oikawa sock whined out. The Iwaizumi sock paused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I love you Iwaizumi Hajime," there was a gasp from across the room. It just happened that Makki and Muttsun were distracted by their roleplay and hadn't heard.

The Iwaizumi sock turned to the Oikawa sock as it moved off the other. "Stop being stupid Shittykawa."

"I'm not!"

Oikawa noticed how everyone was gathered around the other third years now and decided to check it out. Once he got there though, he was in shock. Makki and Muttsun were wearing his amazing socks on their hands, and the hands were kissing.

"YOU'RE TAINTING MY SOCKS!" He screamed out in horror. Makki and Muttsun paused hearing the shout and looked over at their captain. At first they were worried, but then exactly what was said processed and they realised Oikawa wasn't there long enough to watch the show.

"We were playing sock puppets," Muttsun announced holding up the hand with the puppet sock on it. Oikawa was about to yell again, but Makki cut in.

"We can't exactly taint them anyway. They're gay alien socks," the monotone voice he used only made the comment all that more funny as muffled giggles were heard all around.

"Yeah. We stuck with the theme. The show was gay, and you're an alien so it works," Muttsun continued.

Oikawa looked over at Iwaizumi hoping to get some help figuring out what they meant, but when he saw his childhood friend, he pause. Iwaizumi's face was bright red as he glared at the socks as if pondering life itself. It was that moment Makki and Muttsun realised Iwaizumi had been watching for more than long enough to understand what their little sock puppet show was about.

The two looked at each other, then the socks. They quickly tore the rainbow alien socks off of their hands, stood up and walked over to Oikawa. The brunette glared at them with pure rage, until they held out the socks for him. Oikawa, even though mad, took the socks completely confused by their sudden change of heart.

Makki walked over to Iwaizumi as Muttsun grabbed Oikawa, and together they both dragged the two into each other so that they were face to face. Quickly going with the flow they put on their impersonated voices of Oikawa and Iwaizumi once again.

"Happy birthday Oikawa."

"You remembered Iwa-chan?"

"Obviously sice I said happy birthday."

"Well how about a birthday kiss then?"

Once that last word was spoken Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa away ready to yell and scream. Turns out, the two saw that coming and began to run away before Iwaizumi could breath in to begin yelling.

The two left the gym screaming the lyrics to 'Can you feel the love tonight' while dancing back and forth and sharing their own kiss mid lyrics before disappearing out the door. The scene alone made everyone rethink their lives from start to finish and question their eyesight.

It took Iwaizumi a moment to turn back to Oikawa, only to see them both wearing matching blushes. "H-happy birthday, Shittykawa."


End file.
